Music Meme: Hetalia (RusCan)
by TemptedNightmare13
Summary: This is something I found and thought was quite cool. I want to credit 0sakura, because that it where I found it. This is just where I'll post my results, and even dabbles... Surprisingly it's not too bad. I tried my best, enjoy! Rated M, just to be safe... It's probably T, at most. XD


Music Meme: Hetalia

Set your music player on shuffle.

Choose a pairing/character/whatever you write about.

Write a ficlet for the first ten songs that come on – you only have the amount of time of the song. No going over!

**For this, I chose my OTP obviously. RusCan 3**

_._

_All to Myself – Marianas Trench_

Russia sat on his couch; long limbs sprawled out over the piece of furniture. In his hand was a bottle of Vodka, more than half empty. He stared at the ceiling with a certain nation on his mind.

That damn Canadian…

Canada had been constantly on Russia's mind since lunch. Those blonde curls, beautiful eyes, and that smile… Russia went weak in the knees at the thought. During the lunch break for the G8 meeting Canada sent Russia one of the sweetest smiles towards him. It was decided then and there…

He wanted that Canadian all to himself.

_._

_Blackout – Breathe Carolina_

The club music pounded out of the loud speakers, deafening the poor Canadian. Why his brother brought him to a club for his 19th birthday was beyond him. As he sat at the bar, sipping at some weird concoction that Alfred ordered him, a certain person caught.

The Russian made his way through the crowd, and for a second their eyes met. The whole time, Alfred watched with a raised brow. The American pushed Matthew over into Ivan's direction and mouthed 'go.'

After awhile, Matthew walked over to Ivan and began talking to him. That night? Matthew didn't go back home with Alfred.

_._

_The Legend of Zelda Rap – Smosh_

He walked through the knee-high grass, a dark castle in the distance. That was his goal. In that very castle, there was a princess who needed his help. The man continued through the prairie and after hours of travel, he finally made it to the castle.

It seemed empty enough, no sign of his princess' captor. He opened the door and made it to the room where his princess was being held. Before he could unlock the shackles to the silver-haired princess a laugh stopped him.

"You're not leaving with my big brother." She cackled evilly. The Canadian warrior raised his sword, swinging at the evil Belarus and defeating her.

"You're my hero!" Exclaimed the Russian elf princess while throwing his arms around Canada's neck, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"E-Eh, I guess…"

_._

_It Will Rain – Bruno Mars_

Canada stared out the window; watching rain drops streak down the glass. He was going to be alone again tonight. It wasn't something new to him. He sighed and rested his head against his hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere a car pulled up and stopped in front of his door.

A figure jumped out, hands over his head in an attempt to shield himself from the ruthless rain. The man ran to the door, and Canada cocked his head. Is he coming here? A knock on the door told him; yes.

Cautiously, Canada approached the door and opened it. Standing on the porch, drenched in rain and holding flowers over his head still trying to block the rain, was a handsome man. Silver hair, lavender eyes, and a small smile.

"Hi…" he muttered with a blush.

_._

_You're Going Down – Nightcore_

Russia marched angrily towards his destination. It was in sight, and every step brought him closer to the one who made his sunflower cry. He reached the house and knocked on the door impatiently. It was answered by an albino and Russia's anger finally boiled over.

The Russian grabbed the Prussian by the collar and pulled him out of the house. With a forceful blow, Prussia fell to the ground while cradling his cheek. He got up and a street fight pursued. Russia ended up walking away without a scratch whereas Prussia… wasn't so lucky.

_._

_Haunted – Evanescence _

Fog rolled over the cold, frozen ground; snaking its way towards Canada. The Canadian shivered and hugged himself. He continued to walk through the graveyard, feeling eyes on him. It wasn't a comforting thought…

America had dared him to see how long he could last in the graveyard on Halloween. Canada didn't think it would be this scary. A black blur moved in his peripheral vision, making him jump and begin shaking. Something was here. Watching.

"W-Who's there?"

"Me, sunflower." Russia walked out of his hiding spot causing Canada to faint.

_._

_Ready or Not (I'm Coming) – Oomph!_

Russia smirked down at his latest catch. Sitting on the floor, knees pulled into his chest, was Canada. He always found that nation… appealing.

Canada shook; he didn't know what Russian wanted from him. He didn't want to find out. The look behind his eyes, his creepy smile, his… his… his pipe.

Russia leaned in closer; his hot breath hit Canada's face as he whispered. "Let's play hide and go seek." He smiled again, an aura coming from him.

The Canadian gaped… "If you win?" he asked, terrified of the answer.

"I get you."

_._

_Blow Me Away – Breaking Benjamin_

Canada clenched his gun closer as he walked through the overpass. It may seem empty now, but once the war really starts… he knows it won't stay that way. The water beneath his feet made noise with every step he took, easily giving away his location.

The usually peaceful nation was in war mode, nothing could make him stop. Well… That's not true.

A figure, scarf trailing out behind him, came running at him, a limp in his movement as he fall at the Canadians feet. "H-He's coming… Shoot."

Canada looked up to see Nazi Germany coming his way. No one was going to hurt his Ivan, not now, not ever. With inhuman speed, Canada raised his gun and fired.

_._

_Ave Mary A – P!nk_

Ivan walked through the alley, his current mission echoing through his mind. His organization had a job, just for him. Lately, there has been many linked murders and the one suspect he had to bring in just… he didn't seem like a killer.

There he was. Matthew Williams sat outside a club, almost in tears. The Russian agent grabbed him and stood him up.

"You're coming with me for some questioning on a murder." He stated, avoiding the boy's beautiful eyes.

"I-I… I didn't do it. Please believe me." His voice cracked and a few tears fell. More men came down the same alley Ivan just came from. Oh shit… Not them…

"I do… Child, be still." He commanded while taking out his gun and aiming it at the men.

_._

_I Want It All – Nightcore _

Ivan placed his guitar down and looked up into his dressing room mirror. His show went well, but he wasn't as focused as he usually was… A certain blonde in the crowd caught his eye. The boy seemed shy. He didn't move too much when he thought someone was watching, but Ivan got the pleasure of watching him dance a bit.

Did Canada know Ivan had his eyes on him? No. After the show, he went to talk to the Canadian. He had too.

* * *

**Oddly enough, I got some inspiration from this 0.0 Even more odd, from the song I least expected and kinda dreaded... Inspriation comes in strange ways X) Review if ya want to see more, or maybe even see a full out fic out of one of these...**


End file.
